ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet
' Ratchet & Clank Universe: The' war of the universe is the first game of the Ratchet & Clank Universe series. ''''Characters ' *'Ratchet ' ' ''' *'Clank ' ' ''' *'Mr. Nefarious ' ' ''' *'Emperor Rex Tachyon ' ' ''' *'BLANK ' ' ''' *'Saint Zurkon ' ' ''' *'Qwark ' ' ''' *'Snowball ' ' ''' *'Starship Captain Sandra Foytoy ' ' ''' *'The Plumber ' ' ''' *'Bogon Galaxy President Otto Ripley Victor Ulysses Seth ' ' ''' *'Ace Hardlight ' ' ''' *'Sero ' ' ''' *'Falcoin ' ' ''' *'Klunk ' ' ''' *'Cosm Ahrt Nirle ' ' ''' *'The Janitor ' ' ''' *'Agorian ' ' ''' *'Sony the Zoni ' ' ''' *'Dr. Nefarious 2.0 ' ' ''' *'Abercrombie Fizzwidget ' ' ''' *'The Smuggler ' ' ''' *'Zoni ' ' ''' *'Helga ' ' ''' *'The Maid ' ' ''' *'Lawrence 2.0 ' ' ''' *'Bawrence ' ' ''' *'Slim Cognito ' ' ''' *'Desert Rider Member #98345652365096589701213122 ' ' ''' *'BattleStation BloodWar Announcer ' ' ''' *'Polaris Galactic President Kry Farp Nirle ' ' ''' *'Thugs-4-Less-Space Captain ' ' ''' *'Thugs-4-Less-Leader ' ' ''' *'Soni ' ' ''' *'Sasha ' ' ''' *'Solana Galaxy President Phyronix ' ' ''' 'Weapons ' 'Gadgetron ' *'Acid Cannon ' ' ''' *'DSC ' ' ''' *'DRG ' ' ''' *'CQ'sHBS ' ' ''' *'TriRobot of Death ' ' ''' *'The SkullCrusher ' ' ''' *'The Bomb Thrower ' ' ''' *'Kai Flamer ' ' ''' *'Agents of Too Soon ' ' ''' *'Explosive Goodies ' ' ''' *'Swingshot ' ' ''' 'GrummelNet ' *'HBS ' ' ''' *'Zoni Tracker ' ' ''' *'Mr.Zurkon The Destroyer ' ' ''' *'The Lombax Protecter 9000 ' ' ''' *'Crack Scepter ' ' ''' *'SwordBlades ' ' ''' *'Frosty Freezy Gun ' ' ''' ''' ''' ''' ''' ' 'Groovitron 2' making a deal with Mr.Nefarious.]]' ' ' ' ''Megacorp ' *'Mega Mr.Zurkon ' ' ''' *'Transguise ' ' ''' *'Telepatch ' ' ''' *'JackGun ' ' ''' *'Flame Eater ' ' ''' 'Gadgets ' .]]'All Gadgets have been changed to weapons due to upgrades. ' ' ''' ''' ' ' ''' 'Planets and Locations ' 'Solana Galaxy ' *'Veldin-Kyzil Plateu ' ' ''' *'Starship Cosmos-Hfgar Sector ' ' ''' *'Zako-Alphatraz Prison ' ' ''' *'Kerwan-Metropolis ' ' ''' *'Aquatz-Frozen Gadgetron Lab ' ' ''' *'Nebula F-51-Galactic Space Station ' ' ''' *'Doomron-Great Clock Portal and Spoltime Portal' 'Bogon Galaxy ' *'Tokah-Megatopia ' ' ''' *'Skuull-Death City ' ' ''' *'Boton-Bogon Capital ' ' ''' *'Lombax Asteroid Field-Wormhole to the Lombax Dimension ' ' ''' *'Cragmite Asteroid Field-Wormhole to the Cragmite Dimension ' ' ''' *'Aquatine-Frozen Megacorp Lab ' ' ''' *'Space Rip-Whirlpool Blackhole ' ' ''' *'Zontai-Orvus Memorial City ' ' ''' *'Spoltime- New Lombax Planet's City Capital ' ' ''' 'Note:Polaris has a few planets.'' ' ' 'Polaris Galaxy ' *'Ogsai-GrummelNet Outlet ' ' ''' *'Lacer-Swamper ' ' ''' *'Fastoon-Lombax Ruins ' ' ''' *'Lasa-Itory ' ' ''' 'Plot ' 'Veldin '' Category:Games Category:Ratchet & Clank Universe series Category:Ratchet & Clank Fan Fiction